


You Love Me Like I Deserve You

by SunshineSeraph



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: AU fanfiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/F, Modern Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, follow me on tumblr @slippingthroughspace, one shot fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSeraph/pseuds/SunshineSeraph
Summary: Eliza has been planning this proposal for months, and the night finally arives to pop the big question. "Miss Maria Lewis, Will you marry me?"





	You Love Me Like I Deserve You

#2: “you love me as if I deserve you” (sorry this is bad this is my first fic! hope you like it!) (also I’ll be using maria’s maiden name since in this au fic she was never with james Reynolds)

fandom: Hamilton; paring: Author’s choice (mariliza) au?: modern post college au

Maria has just gotten home from work and her girlfriend Eliza is ecstatic. Eliza has been planning to surprise Maria because tonight is the night she planned to propose. Eliza had been planning out the engagement for six months, she wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. Maria walked through the door and dropped her stuff. “I’m home!” she calls out from the kitchen. Eliza bolts through the kitchen door and nearly knocks her girlfriend to the ground. “I’m assuming you missed me?” Maria says whilst attempting to stifle a laugh. “Well I might have a surprise for a certain someone tonight” Eliza responds while helping her girlfriend up off the floor. “Oh really?” Maria says, smirking “And what might that be?” “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough” Eliza says, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. “Now, come with me.” she says, taking Maria’s hand and leading her out onto the patio of their apartment. The patio is like something out of a dream. Fairy lights line the balcony and rose petals are scattered all around the floor. “What’s the occasion?” Maria says, blushing a deep scarlet. “Like I told you, you’ll find out soon.” Eliza says with a wink. *time skip* The two finish their meal and Eliza says “Maria, we have been together for four years now, and in these four years you have made me realize so many things, both about myself and the world around me. You are the most important person in my life, and I want to be with you forever. So… *she pauses to kneel and take the ring from her pocket* Maria Lewis, will you please make me the happiest woman on this earth and do me the honor of being my wife?” Maria is crying tears of joy “Yes! Absolutely 100% Yes!!” She says, tears streaming down her face. *time skip* *It’s about 4 hours later, Maria and Eliza are watching movies together on their couch and talking* “Hey, ‘Liza?” Maria says, while leaving a trail of kisses along her arm. “Yeah sweatheart?” Eliza says, giggling “I don’t know why you chose to marry me” Maria says “after all, I am a mess and you seem to love me as if I deserve you” “as if I deserve you?? I don’t think so sweetie, if anyone in this relationship doesn’t deserve someone, it’s I who doesn’t deserve you” Eliza retorts. “Hey now,” Maria says “It was just a joke. I do love you though” Eliza looks at her beautiful fiancée and kisses her with more passion than she has ever felt before. “I love you too, dearest” Eliza says. [The End]  
I hope you LIked It!! Thanks for the prompt :-) ~ Emily


End file.
